Cupcake Wars
by electric gurrl
Summary: Ty Lee convinces Azula to bake with her and things other than the oven get heated. Tyzula. Oneshot.


A/N: As promised, here is the drabble "Cupcake Wars" as a lemon/oneshot. The drabble is in here, with a few tweaks so it's not just copy and pasted, with extended scenes, the promised lemon and some more Tyzula goodness. And cake mix.

* * *

><p>"Baking is fun, princess," Ty Lee whines and Azula sighs. She is going to wind up having to do this, isn't she?<p>

It is another date, this one in the palace. Zuko seems pleased with Ty Lee's visit, because he is using her as a chi-blocking prostitute to keep Azula in line. It perturbs the princess, but she has to admit she likes having _someone _on her side. Now that Zuko and Mai are back together, the lustful desire is increased by tenfold.

"I don't _bake_. I'm a princess. Servants bake for me," Azula purrs airily but Ty Lee whimpers and bats her eyes. Azula closes her own eyes and hopes that it will prevent her from being won over by a baby animal face.

"There's that party tonight and I completely promised I would make cinnamon cakes for it and you've _distracted _me for days by making me want to have sex with you, so help me make these cakes before I have to deal with social humiliation," Ty Lee says sharply, forcibly opening Azula's eyes with her fingertips. If Ty Lee were anyone but herself, Azula would bite off one of her fingers, or at least chomp into her hand.

"It's genuinely unbecoming of a princess and the noblewoman she's courting," Azula says with a small sigh. Ty Lee scowls; Azula _will _budge if it is the last thing she does. It then hits her what Azula has just said and she can't help but smile faintly.

"You're courting me?" A lopsided smile and a seductive bat of her eyelashes.

"There's not a better word for it," Azula sighs, rubbing her temples. She is going to end up _baking_. "You owe me. You realize that."

"I always pay my debts." Ty Lee pecks Azula on the lips as if that will sway her. But being perfectly honest, Azula has little else to do but lounge around, and she and Ty Lee have already slept together twice today. There is not anything else desirable to do, so perhaps degradation is the next step in curing her boredom.

"This debt paying better be pretty worth it," Azula purrs and Ty Lee winks at her. _Ugh_. That wink. Azula sits up slowly from her lounging position and gestures for Ty Lee to guide her to an oven.

They settle on one of the kitchens in the palace, the nicer one. Azula kicks out the servants with a particular pleasure in the condescension. Ty Lee somewhat enjoys Azula ordering people around and terrifying her subordinates; it has a way of making a girl feel important.

Ty Lee sets up with ease, dashing about and gathering ingredients. She studies the shelves and cabinets, rifling through them to find a variety of things Azula has never seen before. The princess's nostrils are overwhelmed by cinnamon as Ty Lee seizes a bowl and gestures at the grand baking scenario she has built.

She looks incredibly proud of herself, as she grins blissfully with a cocked eyebrow.

"Congratulations?" Azula offers, examining her girlfriend with mild distaste. "Where did you learn to bake, anyway?"

Ty Lee points at the oven and Azula walks to light it, waiting for her answer as she strides across the small stone room. "I picked it up a few places. I _do _live as a peasant most of the time. And in a circus. And... well, I'm not quite as _pampered _as you."

"I was a fugitive for two years," Azula offers in a sing-song tone and Ty Lee giggles mockingly. Azula purses her lips and fights the urge to light the baking supplies ablaze.

"Did you do a lot of baking while on the run from Zuko?" Ty Lee asks sweetly and Azula lights the oven and crosses her arms. The room is washed in blue for a brief second until the fire quiets and the oven glows golden and warm. Azula clamps shut the black metal oven door with her heel.

"I'm proud to say that I didn't," Azula purrs and Ty Lee kisses her gently on the lips. They are at the endless touching phase of their relationship, according to Mai. And Azula has to admit she likes the wet heat of it.

The next kiss comes quickly, as if the first was not satisfying enough. But the truth is, nothing is entirely satisfying because they both consistently want more. But Ty Lee finally breaks away, her thoughts on baking, and Azula realizes she cannot get out of making the cinnamon cakes no matter how sexy she is.

Ty Lee starts laying out ingredients as Azula stares in mild disdain. But when Ty Lee starts stirring she thrusts recipes into Azula's hands. Azula looks at the nearly illegible writing and studies it with a small sigh. Is she _really _doing this?

"You like analyzing things," Ty Lee says, batting her eyelashes for the thousandth time. Azula wants to tell her that it does not work, but she finds it appealing.

"I do," Azula admits with a small shrug. And so she dives into baking with Ty Lee.

One breakdown from Azula, a few screams of frustration from Ty Lee, and several stolen kisses later the cinnamon cakes are put in the oven in record time and Ty Lee is congratulating herself, in awe of her own abilities. Ty Lee is very relieved she has the cakes in the oven with ample time before the party. And now they are out of cinnamon, so they better turn out well or she will have to miss the party in shame. And Ty Lee does not _miss parties in shame_.

Azula laughs slightly and sits on the counter. Ty Lee clutches the bowl of cake mixture to her chest and sticks her fingers into it, eating it in a way that makes Azula roll her eyes.

"You want some?" Ty Lee offers, extending one finger. Azula thinks of the fact that Ty Lee's saliva has been all over it, but then she realizes how many bodily fluids they have exchanged over the past several years and Azula licks it off of Ty Lee's finger, sending shivers through Ty Lee's spine.

Azula sucks on her finger and Ty Lee's eyes flutter.

"See, I'm good at that. Baking... not so much."

"Did you just admit you aren't a prodigy at something?" Ty Lee exclaims, laughing and swiping up more of the cake mix.

"I suppose." She glances at the sad cakes she burnt, not by putting them into the oven, but by searing them with her bending in a fit of rage. It is amazing they made any cakes at all with Azula's near mental breakdown over it.

Ty Lee shoves her finger coated in cake mix into Azula's mouth.

The princess sucks it off and then rolls her eyes.

"At least it's edible," she remarks and Ty Lee nods.

"That's kinda what I was going for. Now no more of this for you; I did all of the work." Ty Lee clamps the bowl to her chest and Azula simply gazes at the oven.

"The things I do for love," she sighs.

"The things you do for love?" Ty Lee cocks an eyebrow and Azula shrugs with a small smirk. "I think I would've gotten the baking done a lot faster if you weren't... you."

"Hm. Well evidently you're madly in love with me regardless of my apparent _faults_," Azula purrs with such a look of smug satisfaction that Ty Lee rolls her eyes. "And I'm fairly certain that was exceptionally fast baking, thanks to my detailed planning and recipe studying."

"Your breakdown was less than charming," Ty Lee replies in a sing song tone. Azula sighs and reaches for the cake mix. Ty Lee whips it away with the honed reflexes of a soldier. "I said no more for you!"

Azula reaches again and Ty Lee dodges her.

"Oh, come on, it's my cake mix too. Don't we _share _things or something? As a couple?" Azula says sweetly and Ty Lee makes a stern expression that looks strange on her soft, delicate features. "Just some." She lunges for it and nearly falls off of the table, catching herself barely in time. "You said you would pay your debt."

"Maybe we can make a reasonable trade," Ty Lee offers, setting the cake mix down beside her hip. Azula examines her closely, looking for a lie or a joke. "That table might be involved."

"You will break your spine." Pause. "Well, maybe not _you_. I'm not certain you have bones."

"I lack bones, Mai lacks tear ducts and you lack a heart," Ty Lee croons and Azula rolls her eyes. They are far too old for this. "It's a bargain. You like negotiations or something."

"This is an interesting type of negotiation. I don't think I would engage in this with an enemy general," Azula says, her tone darkening from the shrill shrieks of a princess who does not know the difference between a wooden spoon and a cake pan and is cursing cake for existing. "Although, it is kind of like a very low form of prostitution. I don't think I want to sell my body to you for half a bowl of cake mix."

Ty Lee tilts her head to the side wordlessly. Azula chews on her lip, and then nods. Ty Lee blinks happily. _Of course_.

It is a split second motion. The lull of their senses while sitting in the strongly cinnamon scented kitchen fades as Ty Lee's hand slides behind Azula's neck, their lips clashing. This has happened more than once during this _touching phase _of their relationship, usually in strange locations and at strange times.

Azula's fingers knot in Ty Lee's hair as they attempt to reach the table. Ty Lee's hands move away from the grip around Azula and push her silky over-shirt off of her shoulders, leaving her in a faded red camisole. Azula's back hits the oven and Ty Lee pulls away, waiting for a scream of pain. Then it hits her that the princess did not even notice. _Firebenders_. Mm, firebenders.

Not bothering to ask why Ty Lee looked briefly confused and then strangely aroused, Azula grabs her by the waist, swirls her around, narrowly missing the oven to Ty Lee's bulging eyes, and pushes her against the hard edge of the table in the center of the room.

Azula's lips touch Ty Lee's neck, against her pulse. She could tear out her throat, and the fact that she is thinking about that slightly disturbs her.

"What's on the table right now?" Ty Lee asks breathlessly as Azula's lips move near her breast.

"A lot of flour," Azula replies and she sincerely wishes she had replied, _several sharp knives and an angry viper-lizard_ because some entanglement of limbs and the push of weight against a small surface leaves her on her back atop of the table.

Now _she _is going to break her spine. Ty Lee vaults onto the table as if gravity does not exist and Azula realizes momentarily how out of practice she is. Kisses trail up her ankle, up her legs, then licking up her legs to the point where she might as well not know her own name, not seethe over her envy that Ty Lee is a warrior and she is a ward of her brother.

Ty Lee stops just short and straddles Azula, who blinks very quickly. The slow heat has simmered to the broiling point, and Azula slips her hands up, running manicured, sharp nails along Ty Lees skin as she removes the green clothing adorned with _rope _of all things. It blends with red as Azula slips off her remaining shirt and the fabric flutters to the floor.

Temptation does not call, it _screams_. All that matters are the melodic moans and the sound of each other's breathing.

In time with the heated kisses and messy caresses, Ty Lee begins to grind her hips down into her girlfriend, forcing her to surrender and enjoying the flip in the power dynamic far more than she should. There is need, there is desperate need pulsing within their bodies.

The princess presses her lips to the exposed clavicle of Ty Lee, twisting their bodies in directions that the average human could not accomplish. Oh how their parents would disapprove of their use of endless hours of combat training. Azula's crimson lips linger there for a breathless moment.

Ty Lee's kisses again trail down Azula's body as the princess moans, each one feverish and burning, searing her where an oven could not. Ty Lee lingers, stopping at Azula's hip and the princess is prepared to completely tackle and dominate this girl if she stops again.

But as Ty Lee slips up Azula's skirt and starts pulling the pretty panties she wore exactly in case this happened down to her ankles, they are interrupted by fire.

_Fire_. Azula knees Ty Lee in the chest as she sits up and puts out the oven, cringing at the damage done to a furnishing that has been in place for decades without being destroyed.

"I think the cakes might be slightly ruined."

"This is entirely your fault," Ty Lee snaps, ignoring the throbbing in her body and getting up to open the oven. Blackened. Blackened cinnamon cakes that she made perfectly.

"How is it my fault?" Azula demands, pulling her panties back on and dealing with the sexual disappointment.

"If you weren't so sexy I would've gotten the cakes out in time." Pause. "Sucking on my fingers..."

"Well, I said I didn't want to bake," Azula purrs airily and Ty Lee sticks her tongue out in frustration.

"I hate you. The party is ruined."

"Well, that frees up your evening for more interesting pursuits than pretending to like people you went to school with. My bedroom; five minutes."

Ty Lee stomps her foot like a child, glaring at her beautiful, beautiful cinnamon cakes. She picks up her shirt off of the floor and sees Azula leaving as if she did not ruin the date.

Pausing, she glances at the cake mix, is met by the incredibly dirty thoughts of Azula sucking on her fingers.

Without hesitation, she kicks the cooling oven shut and chases after Azula.


End file.
